Nocoldiz
Nocoldiz, nome d'arte di Paolo Pirruccio, è uno youtuber italiano, di YouTube Poop su YouTube Italia. Modifica video di qualunque natura, dai cartoni animati alle serie TV, dai film alle pubblicità creando delle situazioni nonsense cariche di umorismo surreale. Il nome, privo di un particolare significato, si pronuncia Nocòldiz, ma è frequente che le persone dicano Nòcoldiz.https://ask.fm/nocoldiz/answers/106901164867https://ask.fm/nocoldiz/answers/108867323203 Possiede anche un secondo canale, chiamato nocoldiz archivio. Storia Nocoldiz inizia la sua carriera da pooper nel 2009 con il video L'assalto dei pulcini mutanti,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DyQsFGgEtWI ispirandosi a youtuber americani che appartenevano dello stesso filone di video. Il successo del canale arriva dapprima nel 2012 con i video Il piano supercattivo di Saruman e Il Signore dei Signori, basate sulla saga cinematografica Il Signore degli Anelli e successivamente nel 2013 con La Vera Storia di Harry Potter, sull'omonima saga di film, diffondendo il tormentone del personaggio di Hagrid che ripete in continuazione "No, per me è morto", "No, per me è ancora in circolazione". Il tormentone viene poi riproposto sia nei successivi video dello YouTuber, sia da alcuni suoi colleghi pooper. Ma il video che raggiunge il picco di visualizzazione e che gli assicura molti degli iscritti attuali è un video che cavalca il successo della serie televisiva Game of Thrones, che ottiene un successo notevole, spopolando su Facebook: una delle scene più famose del video è quella che vede il personaggio di Re Robert che urla ossessivamente "Vino!". Questa esclamazione ripetuta in continuazione diventerà un vero e proprio tormentone tra gli spettatori di Game of Thrones, anche tra quelli che non hanno mai visto la poop in questione. Biografia Di origini abruzzesi, vive a BolognaAsk.fm, dove studia informatica.[https://insolenzadir2d2.it/la-nostra-intervista-insolente-al-grande-nocoldiz/2299/ La nostra intervista insolente al grande Nocoldiz], insolenzadir2d2.ithttps://ask.fm/nocoldiz/answers/106835840323 Dal 2017 fa parte di una startup in qualità di programmatore e chief creative officer per l'app di viaggi Skydreamer, presentata al pubblico in un video dell'11 maggio 2017.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j_xFnXwrnRw Per pubblicizzare l'app ha scelto come testimonial i rapper Bello Figo e The GynoZz. La prima apparizione Nel dicembre del 2014 Nocoldiz carica il suo primo video non-poop: 2 allarme FAQ time, ''in cui mostra per la prima volta il suo volto e annuncia l'idea di creare una rubrica FAQ per rispondere alle domande degli iscritti. Il volto di Nocoldiz, seppur deformato con un effetto visivo, era già apparso in precedenza, senza però che i fan ne fossero consapevoli, nelle YTP ''Attack on Silvio e Elmo è un cocainomane. Il coming out In occasione della giornata contro l'omofobia nel 2015, Nocoldiz carica un video intitolato This is Giovanardi, rainbows make me cry! dove il politico Carlo Giovanardi, fa affermazioni omofobe e viene assassinato da alcuni personaggi delle sue poop. Tra i commenti sotto il video appare un insulto omofobo e Nocoldiz risponde. Dopo alcuni scambi di messaggi, l'autore del video rivela di essere bisessuale. Successivamente, lo stesso Nocoldiz ribadisce il suo orientamento sessuale nella rubrica FAQMin 3:33 di https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wON0OZEjWN0 e in una risposta sul sito ask.fm.https://ask.fm/nocoldiz/answers/108871734595 Le collaborazioni Durante il suo percorso di youtuber, Nocoldiz ha collaborato con vari poopers italiani. La più grande collaborazione che fece fu nel 2014 con moltissimi "colleghi" nel video YTP - Tenente il Colombo Volante Mega Collab 2014. Tra i tanti con cui ha collaborato ci sono: Karinzio, IdiotCamel, Angelo Superrs, TheFilippoop, 125Replay, GiggiPoops, EvilYorkiz, Glitch Man Poops, CerealKillerPoops, BlasFamily, CastaChannel, Messer Pollonero YTP, Djjj1998, WoodyPeck88, Marco Foderaro, SwapDrum, TheSharkyTV, Habist, TondoBliz™∆, MikyCop6, VGC90Poop, SynthDrummer923, Ciccio Sultano, PoopGameChannel, Repo Poops, Maverick Poops, Devil's Poops, Dario Lo Surdo, Segreto13, Terrablade, MasterCast, Mr poops, Apple poops, Andreazen48, TheFelixxxMaster, Harry Simon The Pooper, MasterFelix. La chiusura del canale e l'apertura del nuovo canale Il 30 settembre del 2019, dopo 10 anni di attività, il canale è stato sospeso dalla piattaforma per spam, truffa o contenuti commerciali ingannevoli. Il 4 ottobre del 2019, la sospensione è stata confermata nonostante il ricorso. Questo avvenimento è avvenuto probabilmente per via dei cambiamenti della politica di Google AdSense avvenuti lo stesso giorno della sospensione. Al momento della sospensione, il canale contava 312 mila iscritti. Il 1° novembre 2019 crea un nuovo canale, intitolato Nocoldiverse Tv.Il futuro del canale - Still Alive Curiosità * Il logo adottato da Nocoldiz è stato realizzato dallo YouTuber JakkoMatto:https://ask.fm/nocoldiz/answers/106835509827 è un disegno stilizzato del Dottor Stranamore, personaggio dell'omonimo film diretto da Stanley Kubrick. * Ascolta musica metal e classic rock,https://ask.fm/nocoldiz/answers/106835953475 tra i suoi registi preferiti figurano Quentin Tarantino e Stanley Kubrick.https://ask.fm/nocoldiz/answers/108664731203 Note Collegamenti esterni *Faceboook *Twitter *App ufficiale *Canale secondario *ask.fm Categoria:Poopers Categoria:Youtubers italiani Categoria:Youtubers Categoria:200K Categoria:Youtubers abruzzesi